Love Warms the Heart
by emma1ee
Summary: When Anna begins to learn self-defence in secret with Kristoff, life in the palace starts to get a little steamier. A stronger, more toned and confident Anna multiplied by secrets and an infatuated yet stubborn Elsa can only mean good things ;)
1. The Deal is Made

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. Also this is my first Elsanna fiction (obviously ;D) so I hope you guys enjoy the story! **

**If you wanna find me on tumblr ^_^ my username is emma1ee. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Frozen (thats Disney, the lucky bastards) nor do I own the characters from Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Seven months after the Great Thaw, life in Arendelle had mostly returned back to normal. The people of Arendelle had accepted Quenn Elsa's powers once they saw the beauty of her magic. But of course, just becasue a wound has healed, doesn't mean that the scar will dissapear. The memory of that tragedy and all events surrounding it would continue to invade the minds of all involved and certain precautions would need to be taken to prevent any harm that may be caused in the future.<p>

It is for that reason that Princess Anna was hounding her best friend, The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, about learning any form of self-defence as they walked around the Main Market with Sven trailing behind.

"Please, Kris." Anna whined. "You have to teach me how to fend for myself! What is another creeper like Hans comes to the kingdom and tries to harm me or Elsa? I NEED to be prepared for anything."

"Anna, this is ridiculous! If someone were to ever threaten Arendelle or you, Elsa would take care of it. She has these super awesome ice powers, remember!" Kristoff argued.

"And what is she's the one in danger, huh? Then what?" Anna stopped walking and turned to face the ice man. "I'm so tired of not being the one people come to when they need help." Anna said with frustration leaking into her voice.

"I just wanna feel like I can do something. All my life I've had to wait for something to happen and I'm tired of it. I want to do something that would make a difference. I wanna be able to hold my own in a fight and to be able to protect the things and people I love." Anna lowered her voice as she uttered her next words. "You know how I feel about Elsa." Anna paused to make sure no-one was listening. "And the utter terror I felt watching Hans' blade coming towards her, even for a split second..." Anna trailed off. "It's something I never want to feel again."

Kristoff's expression softened at the love and tenderness so clear in Anna's eyes. He had known about the secret relationship between the two sister for four months and had steadily grown to be one of their closest confidants. At first it was a shock when Anna told him and he had avoided the two girls incessantly for a few days. Sure, he had grown up with love experts but something like this was hard for him to grasp. On the fifth day after Anna had told him her big secret, he had gone to the palace grounds to talk to her and try to save thier friendship, even if he was still a bit wary about the hidden incest going on in the castle.

He was told by a royal guard that he could find the princess outside in the secret garden and had immediatly set off to try and talk her out of the sheer craziness having a relationship with Elsa could cause.

But as he approached the garden he heard giggling coming from within. He quickly creapt toward the entrance of the garden gate and peered around the hedges to see Anna and Elsa cuddled up on a bench under the blossom tree in the garden. Elsa was softly kissing Anna's neck and whispering sweet words into her ear as Anna giggled quietly. Anna had this amazing grin on her face that Kris had never seen before. So sweet, so full of adoration for her big sister and so full of pure LOVE that Kristoff stumbled back a bit.

It was in that moment that all his views on love changed. How could something that was so beautiful be wrong? He immediately left the two girls alone and planned to return in the evening. He had apologised to Anna for how he behaved and Anna had forgiven him reight away. Their friendship had only grown from that moment.

"Anna," Kris said gingerly. "As reluctant as I am to do this, and God help me if Elsa find out about this, I will teach you how to fend for yourself and protect the kingdom and Elsa should anything ever happen..." Annas eyes widened comically. "But only if you agree to do everything I ask of you without complaint."

Anna looked unsure for a moment, not really ready to promise something like that. But her resolve hardened as soon as she though about Elsa and the slowly healing scar that was left on the heart of all citizens of Arendelle. Anna nodded her head at Kristoff. The two then spat in their hands and shook on it, grinning widely at each other, sealing the deal.

"Training begins tomorrow" Kristoff said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the frist chapter was so short! Just trying to grasp where I'm going with the story and get you guys into it.<strong>

**So love it or hate it? I'll send you big warm virtual Olaf hugs if you loved it. ;)**

**Anyways Chapter 2 should be out in the next two days. **

**-emma1ee**


	2. Training Begins

**Hey guys! So here is the second chapter of my first story ever. I'm really happy with the response so far and I wanna say thanks for reading, leaving comments and following or favoriting my story.**

**So here it is. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and/or any of its unbelievably fabulous characters.**

* * *

><p><em>When Kristoff agreed to teach me self-defense, I didn't realize that it would be cutting into my sleeping time.<em> Anna thought grumpily as she waited for Kris to begin with her first lesson.

Kristoff had banged on her door at 5am this morning to get started on her training. Anna had been startled awake and stumbled to the door, half asleep with a rats-nest hair style, to be greeted by an over enthusiastic reindeer, a joyful talking snowman and a smiling Kristoff.  
>She was then bundle into a pair of black royal trousers and a loose green blouse (appropriate dress according to Kristoff) with a belt to keep the slightly too big trousers up. It was a little different to the light dresses Anna was used to wearing, but definitely a good different. She felt much more free in her new attire and looked very attractive.<p>

It was a beautiful, sunny clear day in the clearing near the Trolls Cove. The bees were buzzing, Sven was happily munching on carrots and Olaf was trying to sniff up flowers. The birds were chirping in the trees but Anna wasn't noticing any of that. She was just trying to keep herself awake.

"So, w-wwhy are... w-we... here?" Anna asked through a yawn. She was finding it difficult to keep standing when all she could think of was her nice warm bed and why Kris felt the need to have her out here at 6 in the morning.  
>"Why? To begin your self-defense lessons, obviously! That is what you asked me to do!" Kristoff replied with a smirk. He knew of Anna's sleeping habits and had purposefully started training this early to see how dedicated she was."I am going to teach you three fundamental self-defense techniques as well as how to use a sword."Kristoff stated.<p>

Anna scoffed. "Well couldn't we have learned at a later stage in the day. I feel like I still have another 6 hours of sleeping to get in. And what do you know about using a sword?"

When she asked The Ice Master to train her she hadn't expected to learn how to use a sword. She had asked Kristoff because she knew he could keep a secret but she had only expected to learn how to defend herself from bad guys and throw a few punches.

"Anna! Really? I've been using a blade since I was a little boy chopping ice. Obviously I know my way around a sword. Also Grand Pabbie thought I should know incase I ever came across trouble, like rabid wolves or crazy people in the woods."

"Ok, well where do we start?" Anna asked going over to Kristoff's bag and pulling out a training sword.  
>"Woah, woah, woah!" Kristoff exclaimed. "You don't just get right into it."<p>

"Well, why not!" Anna asked frustrated.

"For starters, I'm not ever sure if you could lift a sword with those '_noodle arms_'." Anna huffed, offended.

"That's not very nice" she said.

"It's ok Anna." Olaf input with a beaming smile. "I like your '_noodle arms_'." He was sitting at the edge of the clearing with Sven next to him as they watched the two friends. Olaf said it in such an innocent and loving way that Anna let go of the insult and just smiled widely back at Olaf. He had become such a beacon of her and Elsa's love in the last few months and had always supported them. It had felt like the five of them (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven) had become a true family in a short amount of time.

"So anyways, we need to build some muscle first and teach you some of the basic combat moves before getting into the harder stuff" Kristoff explained, "We are going to start with a quick 8 mile run and then do some core work for a while. Then we are going to do a few combat repetitions. We are going to do this for a few weeks until you have mastered it and then I'll see how you're going and change things up again."

"Ok, let's get going then." With that the torturous day began. Anna was confident she could do all the things Kris had mentioned before without too much hassle. She didn't know how wrong she was!

The run almost killed Anna after 2 miles because she kept tripping over everything and was a lot slower than Kristoff. Kris was taking her on a particularly difficult run, mostly uphill and with lots of obstacles to get over or duck under. Sven would keep coming up to her and giving her an encouraging nudge on the back every time she tripped or was going too slowly.

"Run faster Annie! You need to learn to be aware of your surroundings. If someone attacks the kingdom or takes a swipe at your head, they're not going to give you a warning." Kristoff rationalized while pulling a tree branch back and letting it go. Anna was too sluggish to recognize what he had done and the branch ended up hitting her in the face. She fell back dazed for a second and then was forced to get back up with Sven's help and complete the track.

Core training was a disaster because she could only do 20 sit-ups and her muscles were already in a spasm. They did repetitions of knee fold tucks (where you sit tall with your arms outstretched and your knees bent. You then pull your knees towards your shoulders while keeping your upper body still). They also did crunches, planks, push-ups, side crunches, sliding pikes and a move Olaf came up with called the 'snowman'.

Combat training consisted of Anna throwing punches that felt like love taps and being thrown on the floor.

"Come on Anna! Put a bit of anger into it! Put your body weight behind your swings. Swipe up with your arm to block. Move! Stay on your toes or you're going to be caught unaware." Kristoff would throw out advice as he saw what Anna wasn't doing correctly.

"I'm trying! I want to do this but I'm exhausted." Anna yelled.

Sweat was pouring down the side of her face and her clothes were damp. All her muscles hurt and her legs felt like jelly.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." Kris said as he took Anna down for the millionth time that day. The sun was just starting to set and Kris estimated the time to be around 5pm.

"Thank goodness" Anna exclaimed and flopped down onto the ground, ready to die. Sven trotted over to Anna with a flask of water in his mouth. He pushed it into her hand and she gulped it down.

"Well done Anna. You did well." Olaf popped down next to her.

"No I didn't." Anna said mournfully. She looked towards Kristoff. "Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Why would I do that?" Kris asked confused.

"Because I messed up almost all of the exercise you gave me to do! Are you not going to yell because you think I'm weak? Because I can take it."

The ice man sighed. "Anna, I know you're not weak or fragile or anything like that. I'm sorry about the noodle arm comment. I was just messing with you. You're actually one of the strongest people I have ever met. Doing this, stepping outside your comfort zone to learn to protect someone you love, is something really admirable."

Anna looked over at Kris and smiled, recognizing what an amazing guy he was. She handed him the water and tried to take things of a serious note.

"Now don't be getting soft on me." Anna joked with him.

Kristoff laughed. "Never!" Kris looked over out at the sun once again and realized how late it was getting. "Come on, let's get you back to the castle before it gets too late and Elsa kills me for letting you get eaten by bears of something." Kristoff remembered a question he had been meaning to ask. "Why do you want to keep this a secret from her anyway?"

"Because if she knew what I was doing she would be all caring and over protective and worried and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love all of those characteristics about her, but I get the feeling she might try to stop me from doing this. She thinks of me as this innocent, precious little flower."  
>"Wonder where she gets that idea from?" Kristoff mumbled as he recalled Anna throwing a pretty impressive punch at Hans the Prince of Ducheville. He watched Anna get up, gargle with some of the water and spit it out onto the ground.<p>

_Yup, definitely don't know where she got that idea from._ Kristoff thought. With that Anna, Sven, Olaf and Kris began the long trek back down to Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! :) I promise that the next chapter will have some Elsa and Anna loving in. Just trying to get the story going. :D <strong>

**Hopefully better then the first chapter. I think it is but don't be shy to tell me your thoughts by hitting that review button. **

**See you guys again sometime next week.**

**-emma1ee**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Im so sorry that I haven't put another chapter up yet! :( Life has just been so hectic and I needed to finish to essays for my term marks so that's left me no time to write a single thing other then anything school related. **

**I am also going on a leadership camp next week but I PROMISE that next weekend I will have something up for you guys.**

**Believe me when I say I am in dire need of writing to get all the built up feels out!**

**But in the meantime I encourage all of you peeps to support elsanna week (27th Jan - 2nd Feb). Post something on tumblr and tag i. #elsannaweek. Also if you have any questions please don't hesitate. You can also find me on tumblr under the username emma1ee! :)**

**Love you guys all **

**-emma1ee**


End file.
